monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Khezu
Khezu is a species of wyvern that live in the cold dampness of caves. Their sickly white flesh is very moist, which keeps the creature's skin from drying. Living in dark caves, the Khezu's eyes have regressed greatly, though it is made up for with their superb sense of smell. A layer of fat helps to keep them warm and prolong their time without eating, as there is not much in the way of wildlife roaming in the Khezu's choice habitat. Khezus are hermaphrodites, meaning an individual is both male and female. To reproduce they paralyze a creature and inject their young (Khezu whelps). The Whelps grow inside their victim until it dies or they are strong enough to leave. Although the Khezus are cave dwellers, they go out if they please, or if food inside grows too scarce. The Khezu's habitat is often located near active sources of water; however, this is typical only in high humidity areas, such as swamps, jungles and the like. It would seem that the Khezu only lives for parts of the year in these warmer areas and migrate to the Snowy Mountains during the breeding season. It is there that the Khezus insert their Whelps into prey - indeed, some can be found in the shed skins of Kushala Daora, which also migrate there regularly. Juvenile Khezus are called Whelps - they can be mined in the Swamps and Snowy Mountains. =The "Missing Link"= Due to the Khezu's unique body structure, it's been difficult for researchers to pinpoint exactly where the Khezu fits in the evolutionary paths of wyverns. It's fairly obvious that they are not part of the bird-wyvern or piscine orders, but it doesn't fit well into the order of true wyverns, either. It has recently been more regarded as a survivor of the link between true wyverns and pseudo-wyverns, albeit a highly specialized one. This conclusion arose from its ability to travel faster on all fours than on its two primary legs, as well as its wing structure (which is smaller and much thicker than most true wyverns). However, this information has yet to reach a factual basis, so other theories as to the Khezu's place are still plausible as well. Facts *A Khezu's body has internal organs that spark electrical currents through its body. *A Khezu's tail has a suction-cup like mouth with teeth in it. Currently unknown if it can eat with this tail, but this is highly unlikely, as the teeth are probably used to hang onto the ceiling of the rocky caves, to help support its immense weight, without having to use its wings alone. Maybe this is similar to a bat, that way they can hibernate in safety. *Khezus are able to cling onto the ceiling in order to investigate the area. *Khezus can not only manipulate lightning to send currents across the floor, but can shield itself in it, which is incredibly dangerous to the unprepared hunter. *Khezu's Flabby Hide is very weak to Fire. *The most sensitive part on its body is the neck. *The saliva of Khezus have strong acidic properties that can burn the floor of caves and deliver massive damage to hunters. *Due to their heightened sense of smell, dung bombs are effective tools in stunning Khezus. *The Khezu is blind and uses sound and smell find any enemies. This is why flash bombs do not work on the Khezu. *They can be dizzied by dung bombs(dung+bomb material) *In order for them to get in and out of caves they go through holes in the top of caves, then jump down, stay out of its way otherwise as it hits the bottom it can deal a lot of damage if you get hit. You can see the openings in the caves also. *If you look closely at a Khezus wings,you can see what appears to be eyes or ears. *An interesting fact is that once a Khezu is dead,you can see its veins pulsating as well as electrical currents running through them. *The Khezu is related to Giginebura (Monster Hunter 3) Trivia *In Monster Hunter 2, the Khezu gained the ability to leap at the hunter while generating its signature electrical field, and in MHP2ndG its gained a thunder bite, and an improved thunder blast where it shoots out more thunder balls than the normal move; you can tell its is going to do this when a thunder bolt strikes across the large ball charging up in its mouth. *If a hunter finds himself too close to a Khezu who is about to use its electric shield and cannot run away it should be noted that this attack can be blocked by normal weapons with a guard ability. *If a hunter finds himself too close to a Khezu who is about to use its electric shield and cannot run away and cannot guard, his best option is to hit the Khezu, since it might flinch. *When Enraged, they are infamous for their most fatal combo: roar + thunder ball which can instantly kill a Hunter in High-rank & G-rank missions *Another of the Khezu's infamous combos is his Thunder Leap + Electric Field, which can finish off most hunters whom do not have high thunder resistance. *In Monster Hunter Portable 2nd G, in an elder 5-star quest named "Festival Of Thunder" you will have a good time fighting it because it is a Mini Khezu! Despite its small size, it still possesses the same attack power but higher health than the normal size. Alternatively in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite the quest name was changed to "Small Shadow over the Swamp." Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis